MacNamara Clan
The MacNamara Clan 'was one of the wolf clans, mainly made up of she-wolves; as more than half of the members are female wolves. This clan was one of the best and most highly respected clans, along with the MacNabs and the MacDuncans. Many abused she-wolves from the MacHeath clan came here to escape the torture and abuse they received. The MacNamara clan was founded by Namara MacNamara, formerly Hordweard MacHeath. A leader of the clan, a she-wolf herself, is called the Namara. This is because "Namara" means "Maker of Strong Spirits". The last ever Namara was named Galana MacNamara. History The MacNamara clan was founded by an abused MacHeath she-wolf, Hordweard. After killing her old mate, Dunleavy MacHeath, she founded the MacNamara clan and renamed herself Namara, Old Wolf for "maker of strong spirits". Abused female wolves of the MacHeath clan find ''banuil caint bones, or "she-wolf talk", carved by the first Namara herself. Katria has read these bones, which only tortured she-wolves can read and understand. This particular clan probably has no rank such as lieutenant or packer, and it is unknown if they have gnaw wolves or what they would do with them with no rank. It is also mentioned by the Sark that the MacNamara Clan is very accepting of she-wolves that were former hunters but are now well past their prime. Location The MacNamara clan is located in the far North-Eastern part of the Beyond. They are very close to Broken Talon Point and this clan is mostly a peninsula; mainly surrounded by water, Sea of Vastness, Sea of Hoolemere, and Bitter Sea. They are east to the MacHeath clan and northeast of the MacDuncan clan, the MacDuff clan, the MacNab clan, the MacDonegal clan, and the MacAngus clan. Female wolves escaping the MacHeath clan will have to swim the Sea of Vastness or cross into MacDuncan territory in order to reach the MacNamara territory. Packs Aside from the Carreg Gaer, there are no known packs within the MacNamara clan. History Lone Wolf Faolan is believed to have observed the MacNamara clan after Gwynneth tells him, "You must go to the wolves". He notices that there are many females in the clan. Namara MacNamara is also mentioned at the ''Gadderheal. '' Watch Wolf Katria and Airmead both escape to the MacNamara clan while Dunbar was cubnapping Toby. They meet Brangwen and his mate Morag (Faolan's mother), both of whom were joining the MacNamara Clan. Since Morag was now blind, Brangwen led her to the clan territory. The she-wolves of the MacNamara clan chase the MacHeaths into the Outermost after the MacHeaths are denounced as crait for tearing out Edme's eye when she was a pup. Spirit Wolf The entire MacNamara clan (all except Airmead and Katria) are wiped out from the earthquake, from the violent shakes, famine and the breaking peninsula. At the time of the earthquake, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea were in the MacNamara territory. However, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea survived the quake. Known Members Chieftains *Namara MacNamara *Gyllbane MacNamara *Galana MacNamara Refugees *Airmead *Katria Other Known Members *Mhairie *Dearlea *Brangwen MacNamara (most likely deceased) *Morag (deceased) *Crannog (most likely deceased) *Oona ''(deceased) '' Deceased Members * Namara MacNamara * Gyllbane * Galana MacNamara * Brangwen * Morag * Crannog * Oona' ' Trivia * MacNamara seems to derive from three Irish words: "Mac" meaning "son" and "na mara" meaning "of the sea", altogether meaning "Son of the Sea". This would make sense since their territory was close to the Sea of Hoolemere and the Everwinter Sea. Category:Clans Category:Culture Category:MacNamara Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chieftains Category:Protagonists Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:MacDonegal Wolves